Front Porch Looking In
by Dragon Lady Prankster
Summary: Song-Fic based on Lonestar's 'My Front Porch Looking In' Just your basic DG romancefluff. This came to me in the car while listenin to the song. One-shot.


A/N: This just came to me suddenly as I was drivin around with my friend & her cousin listenin to a country mix CD that I had made. I know most of the ideas have already been used, but it got stuck in my head & the only way to get it unstuck was to write it down. Now, I know that Draco is OOC, but I'd like to think thatthe circumstances would change some of his attitude. The song lyrics are in italics. Much thanx to DarkAngel777 & JJRSolo for helping and beta-ing for me

Disclaimer: Well, most of this isn't mine. The song belongs to Lonestar & all those other people involved w/that stuff & the characters & settings & Quidditchbelong to JKR. I just wrote this b/c it was stuck in my head, not for any other particular reason.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Dear Gin,

I know how much you love muggle music, so I bought you this. I heard one of his songs while I was walking around one of those muggle music stores. They had just a clip of the chorus, but it caught my attention. I went and found the CD & listened to it. I couldn't stop laughing when I heard the rest of the song. You'll realize which one it is when you hear it. Hope you enjoy. Our pre-game practice is about to start. Can't wait to come home. Hugs all around.

Love always,

Draco

_The only ground I ever owned was stickin' to my shoes_

**_flashback_**

"So this is what you've been up to." Lucius's voice was cold and even, his stare showed no emotion. All the years of practicing not showing emotion went out the window as Draco stared in shock at his father. "When you get home, we will discuss your actions."

**_end flashback_**

**_flashback_**

"Oh, I'm so sorry. This was all my fault-" Ginny began, but Draco put his finger to her lips.

"It was nothing. I've been trying to get him to disown me for a while now." She tried to say something, but he continued. "And I'm not snogging you just because it pisses him off. That's an added bonus," he added with a grin. "It's amazing how much he put up with just to keep his only heir, but I guess I finally did one too many unacceptable things."

**_end flashback_**

_Now I look out my front porch at this panoramic view_

**_flashback_**

"I've got something to show you, Gin." Draco smiled at her expression of curiosity and anticipation. "Close your eyes and I'll take us there." With a smile, she closed her eyes and stepped into his arms. With a loud crack, they Disapparated. When they arrived, Ginny began to open her eyes.

"Not yet," he said chuckling & putting his hands over her eyes and turning her body to face in the desired direction. "Okay," he said removing his hands from her eyes.

Ginny squealed and spun to give him a hug. "It's beautiful!"

Draco grinned. "I'd hoped you'd say that."

"It reminds me of the Burrow," she said, looking back at the little house and the land around it. "You sure you'd be able to live in such a small place after growing up in Malfoy Manor?"

"Positive," he said wryly. "Those where two of the main reasons I picked this place," he said smugly. "I knew it would remind you of your home, and I didn't want to be reminded of mine."

**_end flashback_**

_I can sit and watch the fields fill up with rays of golden sun_

_I watch the moon lay on the fences like that's where it was hung_

The house was slightly bigger than the Burrow, but nowhere near the size of the Manor. It was in the middle of a giant piece of land, though, out of the way of any towns, wizarding or muggle. Draco figured they'd be able to expand the house as needed and the large property would grant them privacy as well as a perfect place for them to set up their own small Quidditch pitch. It had a forest around it, but unlike the forest around Malfoy Manor, Draco knew there weren't going to be any bloodthirsty creatures roaming about looking for trespassers to devour. There was a stream running behind the house through the forest, and an almost oval shaped clearing a short ways into the forest that they thought would be perfect for Quidditch, and was visible from the house.

_My blessings aren't in front of me, it's not about the land_

_I'll never beat the view from my front porch lookin' in_

Draco lay in his hotel room, listening to the song for a third time that day, looking at a photograph in his hand and chuckling to himself. The picture in his hand was of a beautiful redhead and two children, a girl and a boy.

_There's a carrot-top who can barely walk with a sippy cup of milk_

The boy looked to be between one and two years old. He was a little redhead just like the woman in the picture. He was holding a cup with juice or water or something in it and was holding onto the woman's leg with his other hand. Every so often, he would smile or look up at the woman as if asking to be picked up.

_A little blue-eyed blonde with shoes on wrong 'cause she likes to dress herself_

The girl was pale blonde with blue-grey eyes. She was looked to be about three years old. She was wearing an England shirt and jeans. Every once and a while, she'd point at her shirt and grin as she showed it off. Draco chuckled when he noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes, recalling the numerous times he'd had to switch her shoes, especially right after she learned how to tie them herself.

_And the most beautiful girl holdin' both of them_

_Yeah the view I love the most is my front porch lookin' in_

The woman was tall and lithe, and she looked to be about his age. She was smiling up at him with her arms around both children. Every so often, she'd stroke the boy's flaming red hair that matched her own. The three of them looked to be standing just outside of a house, and behind them, he could see the family room.

_I've traveled here and everywhere following my job _

As a part of England's international Quidditch team, Draco got to visit many different countries during Quidditch season. They were currently in America preparing to play their national team. Their previous game had them in China, and the game before that was at home against the French team.

_I've seen the paintings from the air brushed by the hand of God_

Draco loved flying. That was one of the reasons he had tried out for England's Quidditch team. Being disowned ensured he couldn't get a job at any of the Malfoy run businesses, and his loathing for his father and Cornelius Fudge kept him from working at the Ministry. Whenever he was flying high above the earth, even back when he was at Hogwarts, he could forget his father and the Dark Lord. When he was flying, the wind seemed to sweep away all of his frustrations and worries for the time being and he could just enjoy life. He was always amazed at how different things seemed from above. The Forbidden Forest didn't look as dark and foreboding, the giant squid didn't look as dangerous, Malfoy Manor wasn't as threatening, and the Little Burrow looked even homier.

_The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea_

He'd seen most of the wonders of the world, from the pyramids to the Grand Canyon to the Great Barrier Reef to Mt. Kilimanjaro. He'd even seen some of the Muggle's 'modern' wonders like the Empire State Building, the Eiffel Tower, and the Sydney Opera House. Of course, he'd seen the Wizarding Wonders, Hogwarts being one of them as well as a few of the other Wizarding schools around the world.

_But I can't wait to get back home to the one he made for me_

While he enjoyed seeing the world and playing Quidditch against other country's best players, he loved sitting in his yard and watching his family. Even better, was teaching his children to fly or playing a one-on-one game of Quidditch with Ginny, who was also a very talented Quidditch player.

_Cause anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been _

_Nothin' takes my breath away like my front porch lookin' in_

His family always told him that he had the biggest grin on his face when he would come home from his away games. He told them that it was because while playing Quidditch was fun, and seeing the world was exciting, the Little Burrow, to him, was the most fun, exciting place, and site of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen anywhere.

_There's a carrot-top who can barely walk with a sippy cup of milk_

_A little blue-eyed blonde with shoes on wrong 'cause she likes to dress herself_

_And the most beautiful girl holdin' both of them_

_Yeah the view I love the most is my front porch lookin' in_

Draco looked at the picture one more time before putting it back in its place on the nightstand. He headed out to the Quidditch pitch for their pre-game practice. They were going to play the United States for the first time this season. After this game, England would be heading home to play against Italy in England, and Draco was looking forward to spending two full weeks with his family. He knew that they were also excited, partly because families of team members got free tickets to all the home games and if the team made it to the world cup, families also got box seats to that as well.

_I see what beautiful is about_

_When I'm lookin' in _

_Not when I'm lookin' out_

Draco Apparated to the edge of their property. Even though he could have Appareted right to his front door, he liked walking up the drive to see how long it would take the two redheads and the blonde to come out and greet him. He could see the front door and knew that within the next five minutes a little face would be peeking through the curtains to see if he had arrived yet. He began to hum the song that had annoyed the rest of his team for the past two days as he ambled up the drive. Within thirty seconds, he saw a tuft of bright red hair peek through the front window. He didn't even realize that he had that big grin on his face that Ginny teased him about.

_There's a carrot-top who can barely walk with a sippy cup of milk_

_A little blue-eyed blonde with shoes on wrong 'cause she likes to dress herself_

_And the most beautiful girl holdin' both of them_

_Yeah the view I love the most is my front porch lookin' in_

The little carrot-top was now four, and the blonde was now seven. Racing down the drive to tackle him, he could still see the little toddler holding on to his mother's leg for balance and the little blonde looking so proud to have finally learned how to tie her shoes, even if they were on the wrong feet. Both kids were wearing England shirts and running barefooted. As he scooped them up and stepped up onto the porch where Ginny was standing holding their youngest child, he knew that he was where he belonged. He realized that no amount of money, even as much as he gave up when his father disowned him, could replace what he had here with his family. He knew that he would never regret the things he had done to make his father strike his name from the Malfoy family records.

As he followed his family inside, he was content and said, "It's good to be home."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Any kind of reviews are nice. Just be aware that any flames or bashings will be ignored& used to roast weiners & marshmallows XD

Love, all!


End file.
